Vampires of Darkness
by Vampiregirl1337
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are vampires. Cindy is a vampire hunter. Mix that together and what do you get. Well read to find out please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters and I just used the name Kyo it's not a Kyo from any anime and Cindy is my character.

Talking: "

Thinking: _italics _

My comments: ( )

Vampires of Darkness

Chapter 1

In a word filled with darkness lies creatures that only come out at night and only eat one thing. Those creatures have a name for there kind and that name is vampires. In a world filled with vampires and humans they both have different laws and do there own thing but there is one law that they both must obey. That one rule is that a human and vampire cannot ever be together or as we say it fall in love. There are also humans called vampire hunters and there job is to kill vampires. There have been only few who are good and know what their doing. There is one person who is still doing what she needs to do as a human and vampire hunter that is her job and she'll do whatever it takes to do her job. You might want to know who this person is well I'll tell you her name is Rose but her real name is Cindy.

"Wake up already were going to be late to school", said someone.

"Okay Kyo you don't have to yell at me", said Cindy. Cindy and Kyo ran out the doors to school. Kyo is Cindy's older brother. He's in 11th grade and is 17 years old. Kyo is the only blood related family she has left. Cindy is in 10th grade and is 16 years old. She is also a vampire hunter at night but no one knows that but her brother. "We made it", said Kyo.

"Yeah barley", said Cindy.

"I hate school and homework", said Cindy while she was walking home from school.

"That's because you never have time to do your homework", said Kyo.

"Well that's because I have a job at night if you know what I mean", said Cindy.

Then at midnight Cindy got dress up in her black outfit which was a shirt that showed her belly and it had long pants. Then she put on her black mask which covers from her noise to being part of the shirt. She also got her weapons together like daggers, crosses, holy water, and blades and more.

Meanwhile

Prince Inuyasha prince Sesshomaru it's almost time I will send the vampires to get…NO! Said Sesshomaru me and my brother will go I mean I've wanted to meet this girl who has killed most of my men. "So have I", said Inuyasha.

Now

Let's go in that house, said Inuyasha. They see a boy (it's Kyo by the way) sleeping on the coach. Sesshomaru goes up to the boy and was just about to put his fangs in his neck when a blade went by and cut his cheek.

please review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters and I just used the name Kyo it's not a Kyo from any anime and Cindy is my character.

Rin is my friends' character so don't used it and it's not the Rin from InuYasha.

Talking: "

Thinking: _italics_

My comments: ( )

Vampires of Darkness

Chapter 2

Previously on Vampires of Darkness: Sesshomaru goes up to the boy and was just about to put his fangs in his neck when a blade went by and cut his cheek.

"You must be the vampire hunter Rose", said Sesshomaru. That's right, said Rose. Inuyasha runs up to Rose and tries to punch her in the

stomach but then Rose went behind him and said, "To slow", then she punched him and he went flying into the wall. Inuyasha gets up _I _

_can't believe it I didn't see that coming and she's good real good I guess she lives up to her families name._ Sesshomaru tries but he

was thrown against Inuyasha and they both went down. Sesshomaru gets up, so does Inuyasha "will be back", said Inuyasha because

Sesshomaru was in thought,

_I can believe she__actually touched me no ones ever done that to me._ They left and the house was a mess. Kyo wakes up and looks

around and says, "What happened here". _Of course Kyo slept though that._

"Prince Inuyasha prince Sesshomaru do you want us to start"? Said someone.

"Yes"

Next day

"Hey Cindy you actually came to school on time", said Rin. "I know isn't amazing", said Cindy. Rin is Cindy's Best friend in school

they've been friends ever since they were both 5 years old. Rin doesn't know that Cindy is Rose the vampire hunter and she is the same

age and grade as Cindy. Rin is in love with Kyo and has been since she was 14 years old. Kyo comes up and says, "Hey what's up guys".

Go away Kyo you bug you know that right, said Cindy. Ring….Ring….Ring

"Let's go to class", said Kyo very happily. While he dragged Cindy to class. Cindy grabbed Rin and started to drag her with them too.

"Class we have two new students today, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, said Mrs. Apple. Cindy couldn't believe her eyes it was the two

vampires she fought with last night but she kept a straight face so she didn't look shocked.

"Inuyasha there is a seat open behind Cindy and Sesshomaru there is an open seat right next to Cindy too so Cindy will you please raise

your hand", said Mrs. Apple. Cindy raises her hand and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru take their seats.

"Okay class let began class and get out your homework from last night. "We had homework last night", said Cindy talking to Kyo who sat

in front of her. "Yeah we did, you forgot didn't you", said Kyo. I guess I di… "Cindy do you have your homework", said Mrs. Apple.

"No I don't, do you have a problem with that", Said Cindy. "Yes I do so you get to go to the office and write a 1000 word report on why

it is good to do your homework and it's due tomorrow and you know what will happen it I don't get that paper in", said Mrs. Apple.

"Fine", said Cindy as she walks out the door to the office.

Later at lunch time

"I hate Mrs. Apple how am I suppose to write a 1000 word report on why bring your homework is good", said Cindy. "Well if you just

did your homework you wouldn't be in this mess", said Rin. "Who ask you?" said Cindy. "Well you just did", said Rin. "Shut up Rin",

said Cindy. "Hey where's Kyo is he in the music room"? Said Rin. "Of course you want to know where he is right Rin", said Cindy while

winking at her and pushing her to the music room. "Yes he is in there and you should go talk to him", said Cindy. "Cindy may I have a

word with you", said Mrs. Apple. "Sure why not", said Cindy.

Please reveiw  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters and I just used the name Kyo it's not a Kyo from any anime and Cindy is my character.

Rin is my friends' character so don't used it and it's not the Rin from InuYasha.

Talking: "

Thinking: _italics_

My comments: ( )

Vampires of Darkness

Chapter 3

Previously on Vampires of Darkness: "Cindy may I have a word with you", said Mrs. Apple. "Sure why not", said Cindy.

"I would like you to show Sesshomaru and Inuyasha around to their classes and help them with anything else for 1 week", said Mrs.

Apple. "I can't because I have a 1000 word report due tomorrow", said Cindy. "If you do this for me you won't have to do it or any

other homework for the week so you can help them catch up", Said Mrs. Apple. "Okay where are they so I could get started", said a

very happy Cindy. "There in my class room so have fun", Said Mrs. Apple. Cindy walked into Mrs. Apple's room to find the two

boys sitting in their desk talking to each other about something. "Hey guys", said Cindy. The two boys looked up. "What do you

want", said Inuyasha in a rude manner. "Well I have to help you guys for the week so do you need to know where the rest of classes

are", said Cindy. "Well we don't need help so just buzz off and leave us alone", said Inuyasha in another rude manner. Then Cindy

walked up to Inuyasha and grabbed the front of his shirt and said, "look here mister I was trying to be nice here but if you want to

start something I'll be happy to finish it for you no one I mean NO ONE talks to me like that and gets away with it". "Oh I'm so

scared someone come save me", said Inuyasha sarcastically. "Oh so you want to play like that", said Cindy. "Look here wench I will

say this once and once only get your hands off me", said Inuyasha. "Oh okay I will", said Cindy while punching him off his desk to the

wall next to him. Sesshomaru couldn't believe it this girl just punched Inuyasha off his seat even though he Is stronger then his brother

he should have been able to take that. _Who the heck is this girl thought Inuyasha I can't believe it that actually hurt no ones _

_hurt him by punching but Rose. _Inuyasha gets up and Cindy is still standing in front of the desk he was just sitting at. "What was that

for wench", yelled Inuyasha. "Well you told me to let go so I did", said Cindy sarcastically.

Inuyasha was just going to say something when Ring….Ring….Ring.

"Well see you tomorrow losers", said Cindy while walking out of the class room to go met Rin and Kyo to go home. "Cindy there

you are what took you so long", said Rin. "I'll tell you later", said Cindy.

Next day

"Okay class today we are going to start on a new story, the story of Rose and Dave", said Mrs. Apple. _Not this story why did if _

_have to do with my ancestors thought Cindy._

"If you don't know what it's about here a summary it's about a girl name Rose who was a vampire hunter every vampire hunter in this

family is name Rose because it was always a girl in the family to take over. Dave was a vampire prince and was the most powerful

vampire back then. Rose and Dave fought but soon they fall in love which was forbidden. Then Dave betrayed her by sucking her

blood and that killed her very slowly. Then Dave killed himself after he realized what he done. That's basically the story but will read

it in detail this week", said Mrs. Apple.

"Were actually doing something interesting in class, said Rin.

"I know, said Kyo. "I wonder where Cindy is, said Rin.

Back in class

"So you have to help us catch up during our lunch, said Inuyasha. "Well yeah this is the only free time I have unless you want me to go

to your house after school, said Cindy. "That's okay lets stick with lunch, said Inuyasha. "I thought you see it my way, said a very

happy Cindy.

Later

"Prince Sesshomaru should we prepare for to night, said someone. "Yes we will go to night and just see how Rose will handle it, said

Sesshomaru. "What do you mean, said someone. Well just she how good she really is and if she really lives up to her family name,

said Sesshomaru.

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters and I just used the name Kyo it's not a Kyo from any anime and Cindy is my character.

Rin is my friends' character so don't used it and it's not the Rin from InuYasha.

Talking: "

Thinking: _italics_

My comments: ( )

Vampires of Darkness

Chapter 4

Previously on Vampires of Darkness: "Well just she how good she really is and if she really lives up to her family name", said

Sesshomaru.

"Hey Cindy, are you going out again?" Ask Kyo. "Yes I have a feeling they'll show up to night and Kyo", said Cindy. "What?" Said

Kyo. "My name is Rose when I'm dress like this if you call me Cindy then my cover is ruined", said Cindy. "Okay Rose" said Kyo.

Rose goes to the grave site and says, "I have a feeling they'll be here to night", then goes up in to a tree and waits. Then Rose sees

Sesshomaru walking with an army behind him, at least around the thousands, and waits to see what they were going to do. "So do we

wait for her sir", said someone. "Yes we'll wait she'll come I have a feeling she'll come", said Sesshomaru. Rose jumps out of the tree,

"So you came here for me how sweet of you". "I knew you would come", said Sesshomaru. "Of course I would it is my job", said Rose.

"Attack!" Said someone. Rose was ready for them and in about 5 minutes everyone was dead excepted Sesshomaru. He couldn't

believe it could anything bring down this girl. _I think I'm starting to like this girl wait a minutes like I mean interested yeah _

_interested that's the word._

"I guess it's just me and you", said Rose. "I guess it is just you and me", said Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru runs up to Rose and before Rose

could move he kissed her. Rose couldn't believe it a vampire was just kissing her. Sesshomaru pushed her away and vanished before her

eyes.

Rose went home and got undressed for bed.

Next day

"So class today we will be"…Cindy walks in. "Cindy do you have a pass", said Mrs. Apple. "Yes I do", Cindy said while handing the

pass Mrs. Apple.

Cindy goes to sit down and she see Sesshomaru and thinks _I can't believe he kissed me lasted night I think he did that so he could _

_get me off guard but he didn't do anything to me last night I wonder why._ "We will do a project where you'll be paired up in twos

or threes." "I'll just go down the list Rin and Kyo then Ken and Lilly then…………and finally Cindy, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha since

we have an odd number of students in our class." "Great I have to be partners with this dork", said Inuyasha. "Dork who you calling

dork loser", said Cindy. "Did you just call me a loser, said Inuyasha. "Yes I did do I need to spell it out for you", said Cindy. "Cindy,

Inuyasha stop this instant", said Mrs. Apple.

Later at lunch

"I can't believe I got suck with those two again", said Cindy." Cindy you don't have to take it out on your food I think it's as small as it

can get", said Rin. Cindy looks down at her steak to see that there's really nothing there. "Hey at least you got Kyo for a partner so of

coarse your happy", said Cindy. "It's not my fault I like him there's just something about him", said Rin. "Yeah and I think he's just the

cuties thing on the earth", said Cindy sarcastically. "Shut up", said Rin. Cindy starts to laugh when Kyo comes over to Cindy and Rin's

table. "What's up guys, said Kyo." "Nothing much just talking about you", said Cindy. "Your always talking about me", said Kyo. "Yeah

I know that's what sisters do and plus I bet you talk about me to your friends", said Cindy. "Yeah I do and what interesting stuff my

friends say about you", said Kyo. "What do they say?" said Cindy. "I can't tell you that now can I, I mean you won't tell me what you

say about me to your friends", said Kyo. "Shut up", said Cindy.

After lunch

"Okay class your project is that you have to go to get others house for one week each than write a two page paper on what you learn

and what you and they did we are going to do the Rose and Dave project after you get to know your partner", said Mrs. Apple.

"So which house our we going to first? Said Cindy. " Well go to yours", said Sesshomaru. "Hey Kyo are you going to Rin's?" "Yeah I

am", said Kyo. "Okay my house it is."

_This is going to be hard we'll be in this girl's home so it'll be hard to go out at night Inuyasha thought._

_I have a bad feeling about this Cindy thought I mean vampires and a vampire hunter just don't match under the same roof._

Please Review i really want to know what you think and i'll update really soon too.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters and I just used the name Kyo it's not a Kyo from any anime and Cindy is my character.

Rin is my friends' character so don't used it and it's not the Rin from InuYasha.

Talking: "

Thinking: _italics_

My comments: ( )

Vampires of Darkness

Chapter 5

Previously on Vampires of Darkness: _I have a bad feeling about this Cindy thought I mean vampires and vampire hunters just _

_don't match under the same roof._

"Well here we are", said Cindy. _It's kind of small thought Inuyasha. _Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and Cindy go into her house._ It's big _

_in here I guess it just looks small on the outside and Cindy looks so cute today wait a minute cute yeah right she's a human I do _

_not think she's cut.. But Inuyasha thought was cut short. _"Inuyasha did you not hear me this is where you and Sesshomaru will

sleep." "I heard you wench", said Inuyasha. "Hey Cindy is it all right if we go out tonight our friend is throwing a party and we'd

promised we be there", said Sesshomaru." "Yeah go ahead I'll be home all night I have a lot of make up work to do."

"Alright thanks"

Later that night

"Have fun guys", said Cindy. When they leave Cindy runs up to her room to get changed. Rose follows them to where they were going. _I _

_guess they were really going to a party. _"Hurry up Inuyasha we should go back now." _Oh crap I better get back home and quick. _

Rose gets in though the window and gets undress then she goes to the living room and makes it look like she's been doing her make up

work. The door opens up and there were Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Oh hey guys how was it."

"It was so fun to bad you couldn't come, wait a minute dorks like you weren't allowed," said Inuyasha as he smirked.

"Well I'm surprised they let such a loser face like you in there", said Cindy.

"Shut up"

"Tomorrows Halloween so what are you guys going to be?" said Cindy

"None of your business", said Inuyasha.

"What are you going to be", Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm going to be a vampire."

"Oh you are that's very interesting", said Inuyasha.

"How is that interesting I mean a lot of people are vampires on Halloween", said Cindy.

"Well I'm going to go to bed good night you two", said Cindy.

"Whatever", said Inuyasha.

Next day Halloween 

Cindy gets up and gets dressed in her vampire costume and don't forget the vampire teeth.

Cindy walks down and sees that both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were not dressed in any kind of costume.

"You guys are going as your self's ?"Said Cindy.

"Yeah we didn't feel like getting dressed up", said Inuyasha.

_Wow she looks so good as a vampire if she was a real vampire I would just wait a minute I do not I repeat do not like her _

_thought Inuyasha._

"Okay whatever I like Halloween it's the only day I can dress as a vampire and I hear vampires come out on Halloween", said Cindy.

"Do you actually believe that?" said Sesshomaru. "Yes I do I mean if Rose is real then vampires must be real", said Cindy. "Why do you

think Rose is real", said Inuyasha. "Hey I can believe what I want to believe okay."

"Whatever", said Inuyasha.

Later at school

"Hey Cindy over here" said Rin. "Wow Rin I like your costume", said Cindy. Rin was dressed as a witch which was black and red

Cindy's favorite colors. "Thanks I like yours too", said Rin.

"So what did you two do yesterday?" said Cindy. "We just went to the mall and then went to a party oh and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru

were there too", said Kyo. "I know they told me they were invited to the party but I didn't go because I was not invited", said Cindy.

Ring…Ring…Ring

Cindy, Kyo, and Rin go to class and when they got there they took there sits and started to talk more.

"Okay class we have a new student today and her name is Luna", said Mrs. Apple. "Hi everyone I hope we can all get along this year",

said Luna.

_This girl scares me she seems too nice to me and is wearing very bright colors._

After School

"See you Monday Kyo", said Cindy. "Yeah see ya", said Kyo.

Cindy walks home alone since Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had to go something.

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters and I just used the name Kyo it's not a Kyo from any anime and Cindy and Luna are my characters.

Rin is my friends' character so don't used it and it's not the Rin from InuYasha.

Talking: "

Thinking: _italics_

My comments: ( )

Vampires of Darkness

Chapter 6

"So prince Inuyasha, prince Sesshomaru are you going to night even though your staying at that girls house", said someone. "Yes we are

that girl Cindy will just do her stupid make up work", said Sesshomaru. _She's not stupid she actually really smart and prett... I give _

_up face it man you fell for her thought Inuyasha. _Cindy at home gets dress and is ready to go kick some ass. Rose goes to the park

and sees Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "Did you guys wait for lon…. Rose was saying until someone pushed her. "Step aside Rose and let

a REAL vampire hunter do her job," said someone. Rose looks ups. "Well if it isn't Roxie," said Rose. Rose and Roxie family go way

back. Roxie's family was rich and still is they get all the good weapons and pay people to train them and they think there better than any

vampire hunter. Rose's family was poor and made there weapons and taught themselves or each other to fight. Also Rose's family didn't

think they were better than anyone. So basically there families never got along (but we'll just see who you think is the better vampire

hunter) "Hey Rose it's been a while hasn't it", said Roxie. "Not long enough", said Rose. "Well any way let a real vampire hunter show

you how it's done", said Roxie. Roxie goes to Inuyasha and punches him. "Was that suppose to hurt", said an Inuyasha who didn't even

move at all. "Yeah about that, I'll just be going now, said Roxie while she ran behind Rose. "I thought you said you'd show me how a

real vampire hunter dose it", said Rose. "I don't care what I just said just get rid of them okay", said Roxie. _This Roxie girl is weird and_

_ she can't hit thought Inuyasha. _Cindy runs up to Inuyasha and punches him and he goes flying across the park until a tree stops him.

Sesshomaru goes up to Rose and says "I know you like me" and then disappear and Inuyasha is also not at the tree anymore. Roxie is

also gone too. Rose is blushing. _You got it all wrong I don't like you._

NEXT DAY

"Hey Rin wats up", said Cindy. "Nothing much", said Rin. "Hey Rin", said Luna. "Um what's this about", said Cindy. "Were friends now

and I hope I can be your too", said Luna I a very happy voice. _This isn't happening this girl that is wearing bright colors is Rin's _

_friend and wants to be mine ahhhhhhh._ "Well I'm going to go fine my partners I have to ask them something", said Cindy. Cindy than

runs off. _I'm so glad I got away. _"Hey Inuyasha, Sesshomaru why didn't you guys come home yesterday?" said Cindy. "Why it's not

any of your business what we do", said Inuyasha. "Well sorry for worrying okay and now I'll be going to your house so I'll wait for you

after school okay", said Cindy. _She was worried about me I feel special. _

Ring…Ring…Ring

_Well I guess I'll go to class thought Cindy. _

_Cindy I will show you I am better than you or should I say Rose thought someone._

Please review and i would like to thank Shorty Bay-B and Aria52 for reviewing and i will put chapter 7 up on 11/13/06._  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters and I just used the name Kyo it's not a Kyo from any anime and Cindy and Luna are my characters.

Rin is my friends' character so don't used it and it's not the Rin from InuYasha.

Talking: "

Thinking: _italics_

My comments: ( )

Vampires of Darkness

Chapter 7

Previously on Vampires of Darkness: _Cindy I will show you I am better than you or should I say Rose thought someone._

"Okay class I hope your projects are going well because there due in a week," said Mrs. Apple. "okay now I want you guys to partners

of two and I get to pick." Rin and Kyo, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru……and finally Cindy and Luna. _Great I get Luna._ "I'm so happy

were partners Cindy we'll have so much fun," said Luna in a very happy voice. _Now she's scaring me and I thought fighting vampires _

_would be the scares thing I would have to do boy was I wrong. _"Yeah," said Cindy. "okay class I want you to pick a story and act out

the piece and you will be doing it today it's practice for getting in front of the class," said Mrs. Apple. _This is going to be fun_ thought

Cindy. "so what piece do you want to do?" asked Luna. "Um I don't know why don't you choose," said Cindy. "okay we will do Rose

and Dave I LOVE that story I want to be rose you can be Dave."

"Alright"

For 30 minutes everyone practice their piece and then people went up one at a time doing there piece it was actually fun seeing people

forget their lines.

"Okay now Cindy and Luna your up," said Mrs. Apple.

The scene starts.

"Rose I will never leave you I love you don't you understand," said Cindy as Dave. "How can I believe you we live in two different

worlds," said Luna as Rose.(Okay I'm just going to put the names Rose and Dave but it's still Cindy and Luna playing them) "So love is

in both of those worlds and my love chose you and not anyone else, it has to be you," said Dave. "But your love is forbidden, you can't

love me," said Rose. "Yes I can, I can't control who I love and I know you love me too," said Dave. "How would you know I would

never like a vampire like you," said Rose. "oh really is that why you kissed me back! Said Dave. "I..I..I,"said Rose. Dave goes up and

hugs Rose. "I will always love you even if you never love me back my heart belongs to you and only you," said Dave.

End scene 

"That was very good A+ and you did a great job on memorizing your line and you really showed their emotions, well done," said Mrs.

Apple. "Yes we got an A+ I'm so happy it's because Cindy was my partner I couldn't have done it without her," said Luna. _Now I think _

_she's crazy she could have done it with out me I wish she did it with out me _thought Cindy. _Wow Cindy was so good _thought

Inuyasha.

After School

"So this is where you live it's kind of scary," said Cindy.

"Just follow us and don't touch anything got it," said Sesshomaru.

_Wow so this is where those two vampires live but it's not there real home I can tell but if I were to find out where they really live _

_then I could finally finish this fight _thought Cindy.

"This is going to be your room and dinner is at 7 if your not there by 7 than you get no dinner, got it," said Sesshomaru.

"yeah i got it but where is the dining room, said cindy.

But they where gone before she could ask her question.

Please reveiw and thanks for everyone who is reading my story and sorry i didn't put it up on monday but here it is.

The next one will be put up on 11/20/06.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters and I just used the name Kyo it's not a Kyo from any anime and Cindy and Luna are my characters.

Rin is my friends' character so don't used it and it's not the Rin from InuYasha.

Warning: a little lime

Talking: "

Thinking: _italics_

My comments: ( )

Vampires of Darkness

Chapter 8

Previously on Vampires of Darkness: "This is going to be your room and dinner is at 7 if your not there by 7 than you get no dinner, got it," said Sesshomaru. Yeah I got it but where is the dining room, said Cindy. But they where gone before she could ask her question.

I wonder what they eat for dinner when they have a human like me over thought Cindy. Cindy looks at the clock it's 5:00pm. _I should go see how Rin is doing with Kyo since I have the key since I live there to with my stupid brother Kyo_ thought Cindy. Cindy makes it to her house and gets her keys out and opens the door. I wonder if their home maybe there in Kyo's room thought Cindy. Cindy went down the hall and heard some noise. I wonder what there doing Cindy thought as she open the door and saw Kyo kissing Rin. They were so engross in what they were doing they didn't even know Cindy was standing at the door with her mouth wide open. I can't believe there doing this and Rin didn't tell me she hooked up with my brother and they were doing things I thought we were best friends thought Cindy. "Um," said Cindy. Kyo and Rin jumped off each other and look at Cindy with wide eyes. "Cindy what are you doing here?" said Rin. "I came to see you guys but I guess I interrupted something," said Cindy. "Yeah you kind of did," said Kyo. "So when were you two going to tell me you guy are dating," said Cindy. "I was going to tell you soon," said Rin. "More like never," said Cindy. Cindy looks at the time and its 6:30pm. _I better get going if I'm going to make it back in time for dinner_ thought Cindy. Cindy is at there house and starts looking for the dining room. _It's not here maybe it's over there_ thought Cindy. Cindy walks around for 15 minutes but finds it and makes it just in time for there so called dinner. "You made it just in time wench," said Inuyasha. "Yeah but it took me 15 minutes to find the dining room, I mean you could have told me where it was since it's my first time coming to your house for crying out loud," said Cindy. "Whatever complain all you want I don't care I just want to get this stupid project over with," said Inuyasha. "So do I who wants to be paired up with a stuck up jerk like you Inuyasha?" said Cindy. "I hate to interrupt this lovely conversation but the pizza is here hope you like extra cheese with chicken Cindy," said Sesshomaru. "I do and no you're not interrupting anything, like Inuyasha could do anything about me making fun of him," said Cindy. _I hate her I hate her I hate her _Inuyasha chanted in his mind over and over and over. They all begin to eat there pizza in silence.

Later that night

_I'm soooo hungry maybe I should go down stairs _thought Cindy. Cindy starts to go to the dining room when she hears people talking. Cindy stops by the door and looks in to see….

Please review and I'm sorry I didn't update for so long.


	9. update

UPDATE

Hey everyone I know I haven't updated in a long time but I thought I let you know I am working on chapter nine and I'll post it up as soon as I finish it and for my reviewers thank you for all your comments. I never thought people would like this story but thank you again :)


End file.
